A multiplicity of pneumatic spring systems/a pneumatic spring device comprising pneumatic spring bellows which have particular embodiments of the bead rings and looping around by means of the reinforcements are known in the prior art.
One problem of fastening or clamping the pneumatic spring bellows to the stop rings or flanges of the chassis or of the subframe consists in the absorbing of the relatively heavily pronounced movements of a pneumatic spring system of this type. In contrast to pneumatic springs in motor vehicles, pneumatic spring systems for rail vehicles have to absorb heavy vertical, horizontal and torsional movements. These result in relative movements, which may cause severe wear of the pneumatic springs, in the region of the clamping points.
This in particular has disadvantages if the reinforcing fabric, that is, the reinforcements, are arranged close to the surface of the pneumatic springs and therefore, at the ends of the pneumatic springs, are also arranged in the region of the clamping point and in the vicinity of the flanges. If the surface material of the pneumatic spring, which is generally composed of rubber, is subjected to severe frictional wear due to relative movements, the reinforcements may also be damaged. One countermeasure is to apply additional rubber layers, but this makes production expensive and also does not provide a fundamental remedy.
The heavily pronounced vertical, horizontal and torsional movements may also result in reinforcements being damaged and the force transmission between the core and reinforcements no longer being pronounced.
To this end, DE 40 11 517 A1 discloses a pneumatic spring bellows for rail vehicles, the pneumatic spring bellows having embedded reinforcing layers or reinforcements and being provided with annular beads which are each reinforced by an inner core ring. The pneumatic spring bellows is vulcanized onto the stop ring in the clamping or bearing region formed between the bead ring, referred to here as the “annular bead”, and stop ring. This prevents movements between the bellows surface and the generally metallic stop ring and, in consequence, avoids abrasion of the bellows material. A disadvantage in this case is the relatively costly production of vulcanized connections of this type.
In order to improve the resistance to severe vertical, horizontal and torsional movements, DE 21 08 694 C2 discloses an optimization of the connection of the reinforcements and core by a particular shaping, rounded in an elongated manner, of the core and a correspondingly formed looping around by means of the reinforcements. However, the abovementioned abrasion problem is still not solved by the above.